Jack MacFarline
by Sona.yougg.2002
Summary: Abigail died, and before her death, she gave Jack to Bonnie, as a foster son. By the documents, Jack is now MacFarline. Bonnie tries her best to make the kid believe that it's all right, and he is gonna make it, but it was hopeless... " I didn't even understand, were my eyes getting wet from the pillow, or the pillow was getting wet from my eyes..." Rated T because it's RDR!
1. Wolves, dogs and moms

Jack MacFarline

Ch.- Wolves, Dogs and Moms.

December. 3 months later Pa's death. The time, when we calmed down from the tears. Mom was , as always, in the kitchen, trying to cook something from what we got. We didn't have a lot of food, because she didn't let me to go on a hunt and earn some money. I was asking her everyday, but always got the same answer : no.

That day, I asked her again.

"Mom?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Can I go on a ... hunt?"  
>"Listen ." The answer suddenly changed." It's very dangerouse, I understand that we need money , and for food, and for your knowledge, but no."<p>

" But Ma!"  
>"Jack, don't yell at your mother!"<br>"Mamma!"  
>"No!" She yelled.<p>

It was very strange of her. She didn't yell at me for 3 mouths...

I went to my room and locked the door. It's when you hate you parents, because they don't trust you. So stupid... But, I needed a plan , to go on a hunt tonight and bring money home in the morning.

That night, at 5 o'clock of the morning I went to Tall Trees, while mom was asleep.

I walked out of the house. The barn doors where opened, but thank goodness, Chase was asleep. I looked at the sneezing horse , and remembered Pa. He gave me that stallion the day befor his death. Oh...

"Chase... Chaaase... CHASE!"

He jumped from his place and I started to laugh at him . He was trying to understand what's going on for 10 minutes, while I was laughing hysterically at him. I was already on the ground, when he lifted me up with his snout.

"Ok ok boy! I stood up , ok!"

I putted his bridles on and rode out of the ranch.

The Tall Trees was full of noises. Chase started to walk slower and slower. Suddenly , we heard wolf howling.

Chase galloped as fast as he could, and I lost the control of him! He jumped throw the broken tree , and I fell off.

" Chase! Chase come back! CHASE!"

Hopeless.

" Ooookaaay... " I stood up." Wolves... Deers ... Raindeers ... Anyone here?"  
>Wolves where here. I took my gun and putted aim on one of the wolves.<p>

Shot! He felt on the ground . I run to him and tried ti take him , when I heard a growling from my back. I slowly turned and realized that I was in the middle of the pack. Crazy , truly angry eyes were watching me wherever I turned. Few minutes they stood like that and then... One of them attacked me, and when he tried to smother me, someone yelled from the woods.

"No!"

Suddenly , mom jumped out of the woods mounted Chase. He galloped to her, and brought her to me. Mom jumped from the horse. All the wolves where looking at her. All except the one who was on me.

She run to us, and caught the wolf from it's neck. The others jumped on us. I couldn't see nothing but fur and paws it front of me for few minutes. I also saw blood. A lot of blood.

As I escaped the rush , I took out my gun and shoted all the wolves.

I run to mom. She was barely breathing. I was so...

" Mom! " I cried. " Mom! Mom say something! Ma!"  
>"Tttake..."<br>"What?"  
>"Mmmme..."<br>"Where?"

"JACK TAKE ME HOME!"

She yelled out barely.

I was crying... What was left to do? How could I not cry? There where few days left for her, and we all knew it... Seemed like she was dead already. I was walked to her room, checking on her, then run back to mine, taking my pillow and yelling into it. I was crying hysterically. I didn't even understand, were my eyes getting wet from the pillow, or the pillow was getting wet from my eyes...


	2. New friends, old problems

Jack MacFarline

Ch.- New friends, Old problems...

I didn't even understand, were my eyes getting wet from the pillow, or the pillow was getting wet from my eyes...

The doctor was visiting us everyday, and every time after coming out of her room , he was nobbing, from right to left, which meant only one thing, "not yet"...

In third day, doctor told to mom one thing , that changed everything. That day, I stood next to the door, overhear to their conversation.

"Mrs Marston, we need to understand one important thing, about your son."

"What?!" Mom's weak voice suddenly worried.

"He is not an adult yet , , if you won't find someone as a foster family for him before your death, he'll have to live in orphanage for next 5 years. Do you want me to go to the family you choose?"

My feet started to shake from the word "death". Mom was so young, so beautiful... Death was not in her dying eyes, in her burning smile. _"She is gonna be fine, fine... She won't die, she won't... It's all my fold... It's all my fold... It's all mine..."_ I was telling to myself.

I was just sitting there and waiting for an answer... No one... Suddenly , I woke up from my though.  
>" Yes." Yes?<p>

"So... Whom should I call?"

There was a long pause after the question. She was thinking. The question was very hard to answer, but...

"Bonnie. Bonnie MacFarline."  
>"Are you sure?"<p>

"Yes, yes I am. She is a good women, she'll take care of him... Yes, yes..."  
>"Bonnie... Mac... Hmm..." The doctor wrote the name.<p>

Bonnie was visiting us after Pa's death. She told he saved her life from being hanged , after she saved his. She always says that she has a life duty to our family every time we asked for something to her. That's why mom was sure she'll agree. But, also , this five months Bonnie was visiting us weekly. She was the only person ,well , after me ( mom was often giggling at my clumsiness), that could make her smile.

Soon, I heard footsteps from the door . I run to my room and closed the door. The doctor walked out . I opened the door , and saw , that he wasn't nobbing this time. He was looking into the papers so deeply, like if there was a chest of gold... Soon, he went away.

I sat on my bed and putted my head into my arms. _"Is this real? Is this it? Is this the end?"... _The questions , that are still unanswered, rolled and rolled in my mind. They are still ringing every time I see mom's tombstone, every time I read her name on it, every time I get more and more sure, that it was not a nightmare...

As doctor went away, I went to mom's room and run into it.

"Mom?! Mom I'm so sorry! " I yelled with all my voice, falling down on my knees. She looked at me and smiled.

I was already crying on her bed, when she putted her hand on my head and told.

" You don't have to be sorry , dear boy. It's all right, all right. It's even better to die than to live in this unfair world, than to live , without knowing why... I knew I wasn't going to live much... I am even happy to die, the only think I was living for is you, Jack, but now, you better go and prepare for Bonnie's visit. Now go..."

"Mom, no! " I hugged her now. I didn't want to let her, I just wanted to make the time stop, to go back in time, and change everything... I wanted to stop it, and stop it forever...

"Jack?"  
>"Wwwhat?" I whispered through my tears.<p>

"Do you know what's my last wish?"  
>"No... Tell..."<br>"It's for you to go and start packing your room, and anything you need."

"No! I am not gonna leave you!"  
>"Jack , do you love your mother?"<br>"Yes!"  
>"Then go and make my last wish come true."<p>

I held her for few more minutes and then went away.

_"It is better to die, than to live in this unfair life , to live without knowing why... "_her words where ringing in my mind , with her weak and soft, dying voice. I was putting my books into a pack , with cleaning my tears from them...

It was 4: 30 something , as I remember, when someone knocked the door.

" W – who is it?" I told trying to waist some time, and clean the tears to not impairs myself in front of Bonnie.

" Jack? Open the door, it's me , Bonnie..."  
>Her voice was sad. Of course, she was sad. They became very close this last months, she was even very sad. I stood in front of the door , and then opened it.<p>

She didn't even let me open it completely, before falling into my arms.

"Oh my go – o – o – o – o - d... Where is she?"  
>I showed her mom's room, and she run into it.<p>

If telling the truth , I don't know what were they talking about, but when Bonnie walked out, cleaning her tears, she told

" C'mon...

The ride was long and despicable. I thought, I would jump out of the wagon and straight to mom's arms, but no. I was looking back all the time, I couldn't believe I was leaving, I was leaving her behind...


End file.
